The present disclosure relates to a heated substance reservoir having a baffle and method for delivering heated substance from such a reservoir.
The disclosure relates to a tank or reservoir for dispensing any liquid that one might desire to be heated and dispensed including but not limited to water, coffee, soup, or tea. In this disclosure, “substance” is intended to include such heated liquids for dispensing. For purposes of simplicity in this disclosure the “substance” will be referred to as water.
Generally, heated water dispensers operate by providing an inlet tube through which a water travels into a lower portion of a tank. A heating element is placed near the inlet tube and to heat the substance as the water comes into contact with the heating element. As the water is heated by the heating element, the heated water rises such that the hottest water is found generally in a top portion of the tank. The water is dispensed through an outlet generally located in an area from the top to the middle of the tank.
Water may be forced out of the outlet by the head pressure of the volume of water at a level above the height at which the outlet is located. Alternatively, incoming water pressure may pressurize the tank to a degree causing water to flow out of the outlet. One of the shortcomings of a tank, in which water is dispensed in the middle, is that the hottest water rises to the top of the tank, but it is the water in the middle portion of the tank that is dispensed first. The temperature of such “middle water” may be less predictable than the temperature of the substance at the top. The result with such tanks is that water may be dispensed at a less than optimal temperature, while leaving acceptable temperate water in the top of the tank.
This disclosure solves this and other problems by providing a baffle inside the tank for directing the heated water generally near the top area of the tank over a baffle to an outlet located generally spaced from the top portion of the tank, such as in the middle portion of the tank. As unheated water enters through the inlet and becomes heated, the heated water rises to the top portion and flows over a top edge of the baffle into a cavity connected or otherwise communicating with to the outlet.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, disclosed is a baffle for use in a heated substance reservoir or tank. The baffle defines a cavity which may be divided into one or more chambers for capturing, directing or channeling heated water as heated water flows over the edge of the baffle. This heated water, which rises to the top portion of the tank, is then dispensed first when an outlet positioned generally at the middle of the surface of the wall of the tank is opened.
Further, disclosed is one or more partitions or walls for dividing the cavity defined by the baffle and the wall of the tank into multiple chambers. These partitions or walls allow the tank to be fitted with multiple outlets in a staggered configuration which reduces the amount of space the outlets together are required to occupy on the surface of the tank. Such staggering may be useful in overcoming the problem of fitting the outlets in an area of limited space.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings illustrating of at least one embodiment of the disclosure. Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings.